The present invention relates generally to integrated circuit memory devices and, more particularly, to a design structure for implementing dynamic refresh protocols for DRAM based cache.
Memory devices are used in a wide variety of applications, including computer systems. Computer systems and other electronic devices containing a microprocessor or similar device typically include system memory, which is generally implemented using dynamic random access memory (DRAM). A DRAM memory cell generally includes, as basic components, an access transistor (switch) and a capacitor for storing a binary data bit in the form of an electrical charge. Typically, a first voltage is stored on the capacitor to represent a logic HIGH or binary “1” value (e.g., VDD), while a second voltage on the storage capacitor represents a logic LOW or binary “0” value (e.g., ground). A principal advantage of DRAM is that it uses relatively few components to store each bit of data, and is thus a relatively inexpensive means for providing system memory having a relatively high capacity.
As a result of the package/pin limitations associated with discrete, self-contained devices such as DRAMs, memory circuit designers have used certain multiplexing techniques in order to access the large number of internal memory array addresses through the narrow, pin-bound interfaces. Because these discrete DRAMs have been in use for some time, a standard interface has understandably emerged over the years for reading and writing to these arrays. More recently, embedded DRAM (eDRAM) macros have been offered, particularly in the area of Application Specific Integrated Circuit (ASIC) technologies. For example, markets in portable and multimedia applications such as cellular phones and personal digital assistants utilize the increased density of embedded memory for higher function and lower power consumption. Unlike their discrete counterparts, the eDRAM devices do not have the limited I/O pin interfaces with associated memory management circuitry. In fact, the typical I/O counts for eDRAM devices can number in the hundreds.
One disadvantage of DRAM (including eDRAM), however, is that the DRAM memory cells must be periodically refreshed as the charge on the capacitor eventually leaks away and therefore provisions must be made to “refresh” the capacitor charge. Otherwise, the data bit stored by the memory cell is lost. While an array of memory cells is being refreshed, it cannot be accessed for a read or a write memory access. The need to refresh DRAM memory cells does not present a significant problem in most applications; however, it can prevent the use of DRAM in applications where immediate access to memory cells is required or highly desirable.
Thus, in certain instances, the refresh process involves accessing memory locations corresponding to the same location from which data is needed for system operation. This contention with refresh increases the average latency of the operational accesses. In addition to decreasing memory availability, refresh requirements of eDRAM can also negatively impact power performance and add complexity to system implementation. On the other hand, alternative refresh solutions (such as conventional selective/partial refreshing, for example) save power, but at the cost of degraded performance from the loss of data. Accordingly, it is desirable to be able to provide improved approaches to refresh protocol management for simultaneously improving memory availability, system performance and power consumption.